Signs of Life
by Harry-Potter-Magic
Summary: Stiles looked around the warehouse, wondering what Gerard was playing at. The old man was already several minutes late, which was something they hadn't counted on. All of the sudden, he heard Allison yell one word, "RUN!" Stydia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Lydia knocked lightly on the hospital room door with her free hand as she balanced the thick book, notebook and pens on her other arm. The door opened and she looked up to see the Sheriff, looking like he hadn't slept since the accident.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" The Sheriff asked before he glanced down at the title of the book she was carrying and smiled sadly at her, "I might run to the library and see if I can find a book like that. Stiles hasn't let me see the laptop since the doctors let him have it."

She smiled warmly at him, "That's fine, Sheriff. I'm here to help him learn and we'll probably take a while so you can do what you want," She raised her eyebrows at him, "And maybe you can take a nap as well."

He shook his head fondly, "Sometimes, you remind me of Stiles. He's been trying to get me to sleep ever since he woke up."

"You can go now. I'll take care of him," She assured him, looking over to the boy on the bed, who was staring intently at the laptop while attempting several hand gestures.

The Sheriff sighed and glance back at Stiles one last time before saying, "I'll be back in a few hours. I don't want to leave him for too long, I almost lost him." he finished softly.

Lydia winced, remembering the fear she felt seeing Stiles lying unconscious, "None of us are going to let that happen and we're going to help him get through this." she told him sincerely. The older man nodded and left the room, leaving Lydia alone with Stiles.

She tentatively walked over to the other teen and placed her hand on his shoulder, careful of the bandages that covered a part of his arms. Stiles startled and looked up, confusion settling on his face before his brown eyes landed on the notebook and pen that she had. He quickly grabbed it from her and frantically wrote out, 'Are Scott and Isaac okay?'

_Stiles looked around the warehouse, wondering what Gerard was playing at. The old man was already several minutes late, which was something they hadn't counted on. __All of the sudden, he heard Allison yell one word, "RUN!" __He barely had time to turn around before an explosion filled his ears and Scott and Isaac were tackling him to the ground. The pain had barely had a chance to register before he blacked out._

Stiles pointed at the notebook hoping Lydia could read his messy handwriting.

Lydia smiled and nodded, taking the notebook and writing her response, 'They're fine now. Deaton says they're fully recovered,' before signing what Stiles assumed was the same answer as soon as she finished.

He leaned back against the pillows in relief and took the notebook again, 'Have they found Gerard?'

Once Lydia read the messy note, she answered again on the paper, signing afterwards, 'Not yet. How much sign language do you know?'

Stiles read the note quickly and began to go through the alphabet and a few other basic words before he went into the series of signs he'd been working on when she walked in.

Lydia paid careful attention before and smiled to the end before writing in the notebook, 'You did names already?'

He signed back, 'Yes, Lydia,' using the sign he had created for her name, circling his face with the letter 'L'.

She frowned for a moment before laughing. Stiles found it strange to see someone laugh without being able to hear it.

'L-Beautiful? Really, Stiles?' She wrote in the notebook before repeating the signs herself once she was done, finger-spelling his name.

Stiles grinned and shook his head at his finger-spelled name, using his hand to show the sign he had created for his name. He put an emphasis on the letter 'S' before taking his index finger from his left hand and bouncing it off the 'S', imitating a spark flying off from a flame.

Lydia scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and quickly wrote out on the notebook, 'How did you get that?'

'I changed the sign for 'Spark' to fit the first letter of my name,' Stiles wrote, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

She raised her eyebrows, silently demanding for him to explain.

'You know Deaton's been trying to tell me that he can teach me magic, that I have a spark? I didn't want to before but I think if I'm going to be any use to the pack now, I think I have to.' Stiles wrote quickly.

Lydia frowned, "You're not useless!" She exclaimed as she signed it before leaning over to write the same phrase on the notebook.

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'If human with a baseball bat wasn't effective in fights, I doubt a deaf human with a baseball bat will do any good at all. If I can't hear them coming, I could be dead.'

The strawberry blond girl sighed and wrote down on the paper, 'I guess I can't argue with that,' referencing the fact the she had been trying to convince him to learn magic ever since he had told her what Deaton had offered, 'Why don't you teach me everyone else's name?'

Stiles smiled and finger-spelled, 'Scott' before he held his right hand in front of him in an 'L' shape before forming the letter 'S' in his left hand, bringing it from his forehead to the 'L'.

Lydia repeated the gesture a few times before nodding that she understood.

This time, he finger-spelled, 'Isaac', grinning widely. He held an open hand in front of his face and touched his fingers together in front of his nose before forming an 'I' and pulled it across his body in a rocking motion.

After a few seconds, Lydia laughed and wrote down, 'Are you going to tell him what that means?'

Stiles laughed and signed, 'No', before finger-spelling, 'Allison.'

He formed the letter 'A' in both hands and crossed them, pumping the out slightly to the side.

Lydia nodded at that one and repeated the gesture a few times.

He continued going on, next signing, 'Derek'. With Derek's name, he held an open hand in front of his face and touched his fingers together in front of his nose as he had for Isaac and followed that with the letter 'D'. Then he continued on with Cora's, doing the same thing except with the letter 'C' instead of 'D'.

Lydia shook her head in amusement and repeated them for a moment before gesturing for him to continue.

After finger spelling 'Ethan' and 'Aiden', he touched each respective letter to both sides of his mouth.

'That's kind of obvious,' Lydia wrote with a small grin.

He shrugged and took the pen, 'I don't know them that well. That's all I have for now except for Dad.' He showed Lydia the sign for dad, touching his thumb to his forehead with his fingers spread.

Lydia nodded for a moment before writing, mood sadder than before, 'Are you really as okay with this as you seem to be?'

'I have to be,' He wrote with a frown covering his face.

* * *

**AN: This was going to be a one-shot, but I got too many ideas while I was writing it. I probably won't be able to update it much after this week but I'll finish it.**

**Those who read my other stories, I have the week up and those stories will have an update out by next Sunday. All three of them! WOO!**

**If anyone can guess what some of the name signs mean, I'll offer to write a Gen or Het (no Smut) short one-shot for you!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**~HPM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Stiles walked into his house with his father hovering behind. He hadn't been able to convince his dad that being deaf didn't mean he was likely to collapse at any moment. The moment he stepped into the living room he found the entire pack plus Danny smiling at him. The whole group signed, 'Surprise,' with the exception of Derek who was sitting in a chair in the corner, looking like he might have been dragged there. Stiles wasn't very surprised to see the entire pack in his house, Lydia had reported that it had taken quite a lot to keep them all from crowding into his hospital room.

He grinned at them happily, glad to actually see them. Lydia had said they were all fine but seeing and hearing were two different things. He signed back, 'Thank you,' with a goofy grin on his face before he pulled Scott and Isaac in for a hug. He pulled away and signed 'Thank you,' again; wanting them to understand how grateful he was that they had saved his life.

Lydia tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a wrapped present. A card was taped to it so he read that first. The pink, cursive words on the card read, 'This should help until they learn to sign and it should help in school as well.' He raised his eyebrows at Lydia who just grinned at him. He curiously ripped off the paper to reveal a tablet and when he opened the box, Lydia gestured for him to hand it to her. Shooting her a confused expression, Stiles watched as she turned it on and opened a program, typing out, 'I charged it and added a few things.'

She handed it back to him and he smiled before typing out, 'This'll definitely come in handy until dad learns to sign.'

Lydia grinned and took it back from him, quickly typing out, 'If you press this button, they can hear it'. She pressed a button on the tablet and everyone in the room turned to look at them.

Scott quickly stepped closer and leaned over, typing out, 'This is so cool. We're already learning though,' He finger spelled the alphabet before turning back to the tablet and typed out, 'Lydia says you have signs for our names. Can you show us?'

Stiles nodded and pointed at Scott before showing him the sign he had made for his best friend, Sheriff Stilinski staying close by and repeating it to himself.

Scott's eyes widened and he slowly finger-spelled the word, 'Brother,' looking questioningly at Stiles, who nodded and repeated the sign. The True Alpha's face lit up and he hugged Stiles again before repeating the sign to himself a few times until Stiles nodded that he had it right.

He turned to Isaac and showed him the sign he had come up with for Isaac's name. Isaac repeated the sign to himself, looking slightly confused before reaching for the tablet. He typed out, 'I get wolf and I think you used 'I' but I don't understand the rest.'

Stiles took the tablet back with a smirk and typed out, 'You have to figure it out yourself,' before pressing the button so they could hear it. It was funny to see Isaac groan without hearing it though the reminder that he was truly deaf was also upsetting, but Stiles did his best to shake it off.

He noticed Lydia giggling and whispering something to Allison. He wished he knew what it was, usually, he was really good at listening in on conversations. Or at least, that's what he had told himself. He continued showing everyone their names. Ethan understood his and Aiden's sign quickly, typing out to Stiles, 'E-twin and A-twin? Really, Stiles?' but Aiden didn't and Ethan refused to tell him, keeping his brother away from the tablet until his message to Stiles was gone. It seemed Ethan was more motivated in learning it than Aiden was.

When he showed Derek his name, the man narrowed his eyes slightly but did nothing else. Cora, however, just looked confused, having apparently only learned the alphabet. Stiles was surprised that the only other person who understood their name was Danny who promptly rolled his eyes at the sign for 'D-Goal.' the goalie (and only one in the room who didn't know about the Supernatural) had then explained that he knew some Sign Language because he had a cousin in Hawaii who was deaf.

After a while, they all sat down in the Living Room as Stiles' father ordered pizza. He held the tablet in front of him so he could contribute in the conversations, having Lydia translate for him what they were all saying. Although, he wasn't fluent in Sign Language yet, though, so she frequently took the tablet from him to type it out. Pack meetings were usually so loud and it was weird for it to be so silent with all of his friends there, especially when he knew it was still loud to anyone else in the room.

* * *

After the Sheriff ordered the pizza for the teenagers – plus Derek – who were sitting in the living room, he found himself a spot in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in front of him. He could hear the chatter coming from the living room and it pulled at his heart to know that Stiles couldn't. His son had been injured so badly that his hearing was gone forever and he could barely believe it. Stiles hadn't been as lively since the explosion and the Sheriff already missed hearing his son talk.

Stiles had spoken when he had first woken up in the Hospital Room but since he realized what had happened he had spoken only get the Sheriff's attention for something he needed. John knew that it was because his son couldn't hear himself speak and he realized that it must be weird not to be able to hear your own voice, but that didn't make it any harder for him to get used to as a father. He missed his son's voice. He missed the hyper-active words that ran together the more excited he got, he missed having to tell his son to slow down so he could understand a word he was saying. Now, he just wanted to hear his son's voice again.

The whole situation was insane. He couldn't understand why Stiles would have gone in that warehouse. He couldn't understand why the pack had let him go. At first, he had wanted to blame the others but he knew he couldn't, they had no way of knowing a bomb would be planted and he knew that Stiles had likely insisted on joining them. There had been no way for anyone to know, which was why the sheriff department was going crazy with trying to find out why a bomb had been planted there in the first place and he hated that he couldn't tell the truth about it.

"Sheriff?" He looked up to see Scott standing at the door, looking concerned, "Are you okay?"

Feeling wetness on his cheeks, he realized he had been crying. He quickly wiped it away, feeling ashamed he had let the teenager see, "Yeah, I'm fine," He answered, "How's Stiles?"

"He's alright," Scott said, taking a seat at the table.

"Good," The Sheriff replied, taking a sip of the coffee. He sat the mug down and looked Scott straight in the eye, "I know I can't protect him as much as I want too, so please, please, watch out for him."

"We will, I promise," Scott said confidently, "Nothing like this is going to happen again and we're going to help him through it."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


End file.
